


Night Wind

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temptation of Lilith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [later_tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=later_tuesday).



Some stories say Lilith was unwilling to submit herself to any man, and that Lilith became a demon to revenge herself on that man and his subservient second wife.

Some stories say Lilith was scorned by her man, and that Lilith became a demon to seduce men and revenge herself on any man faithless enough to touch her.

Some stories say Lilith could bear no children, and that Lilith became a demon to revenge herself on newborn and unborn children and their mothers.

Some stories say Lilith was born upon the wind, and that she was always a demon, or a demigoddess, which to the first speakers of these stories was much the same thing.

The truth is that Lilith was a human child, too young to bear a child, too young to marry, too young to court or be courted or seduce or be seduced. The truth is that Lilith had eyes that could look on an angel without burning and ears that could hear an angel without bursting. The truth is that Lilith saw a fig tree spring up, from a seedling to heavy with fruit in moments, at an angel's touch. Lilith asked the angel how she could get the power to do that.

Lucifer gave her power of his own.


End file.
